


A Perfect Gift

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermann's cane breaks, Newt gets him a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Gift

Title: A Perfect Gift  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: When Hermann's cane breaks, Newt gets him a new one.

 

"Is it okay? I hope that's okay. If it isn't, I can see about getting you another one." Newt runs his fingers through his hair. "It's sortof my fault your old one broke and I know you hate the metal one because it doesn't have enough padding on the bottom and makes your shoulder ache. You hate it, don't you. I shouldn't have..."

Hermann stretches his arm out and gently places a finger against Newt's lips, cutting off the stream of babble. He studies the intricately carved handle. The face of a Kaiju stares back at him. There's a pearl clutched in the Kaiju's mouth. "It's gorgeous, Newton."

"Yeah?"

Carefully removing the cane from the box, Hermann runs his hand along the designs and words carved into the surface. He wraps his fingers around the handle and taps the cane lightly on the floor. The weight is perfectly balanced. A smile crosses his lips. "Indeed."

Newt bounces on the balls of his feet. "Want to go grab some lunch?"

"In a moment." Hermann snags one of Newt's belt loops with the cane, pulling the smaller man closer. He leans in and kisses Newt softly. "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome, Hermann."


End file.
